People, and especially youngsters, are prone to use walls, doors, etc., for purposes of attaching notices, memorabilia, as displays, reminders and simple attractiveness. Additionally, business people use walls, doors, etc., for purposes of attaching charts, graphs, schedules and reports as displays. The types of fasteners, pins, tape, etc., eventually cause deterioration of the surfaces and it is conventional practice to provide some form of wall-mounted bulletin board. These of course consume wall space that could be put to better use and require holes and fasteners in the wall. Thus, it is a problem of how best to save the walls without damage and covering large areas thereof with bulletin boards or as areas to which articles, notices, etc., are attached.
This problem is solved according to the present invention by a display panel structure that is attachable to the back of a typical door by means of the hinge pins of the door hinges. It is a feature of the invention that the structure is made up of a rectangular frame in which the verticals and horizontals are inwardly facing channels which receive panel means, preferably in the form of similar upper and lower panels of relatively rigid, light-weight porous or form material capable of receiving and retaining pins and the like by means of which various items can be attached to the panels.
It is a further feature of the invention to provide the frame in such manner that it and its components may be easily packaged and sold in knock-down form for simple assembly by the purchaser. The means for mounting the frame on the door hinges is adjustable to accommodate different vertical spacing of the hinges. A further adjunct is the provision of the frame as upper and lower symmetrical frame halves having legs meeting at horizontally alined junctions and to provide a cross brace which connects and rigidifies the junctions as well as bracing the frame from side to side. In a two-panel structure where the panels are spaced apart vertically at about the midpoint of the assembled frame the cross member also engages the upper panel and retains it against downward shifting.
Features, objects and advantages in addition to the foregoing will appear as a preferred embodiment of the invention is disclosed hereinafter.